just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlefront: Gate to the New World/The Hypergate
At last, the Galactic Civil War has ended and the ALLIANCE TO RESTORE THE REPUBLIC has evolved into the NEW REPUBLIC. With peace and balance to the Force restored, the planets that were ravaged by years of battles began to start repairs from the scar of day's past. In the forest moon of Endor, an X-wing patrol squadron was conducting their usual duties to maintain the peace... XXXXXXX Close to the Endor system, two T-65B X-wing starfighters of the New Republic were conducting a patrol within the system. While the patrol is usual, the planet is signifcant in galactic history. For one, it is the planet where the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or commonly called the Rebellion and acts as the Republic's predecessor, triumphed over the Galactic Empire and it is the sight of the Empire's biggest losses. Among those is Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, who eventually returned to the light side of the Force, and the dreaded Death Star. "This is Halo 1, we are approaching Sector 4. Nothing to report so far." The X-wing pilot said in his comm link. He is in his late 20s and was wearing a customized helmet featuring the Alliance Starbird on the left and a blue double stripe pattern on the right. "Affirmative." The commander on the forest moon base replied. "We should be having a smooth day again. Continue with your patrol, over." "Copy." As they flew calmly within space, debris from the previous battle can be seen including detritus. "Still have a lot of space junk, eh?" Another pilot who is younger than his superior commented. "I wonder how much materials and credits are spent building that dreaded space station." "A lot, obviously. It's like trying to manage Coruscant with all the population enjoying their new-found freedom." "What about Admiral Ackbar?" "Oh, he's keeping things alright at Yavin. Should be no problems when we get back and he's getting his retirement in a short while." Suddenly, one of the pilots spotted something with his scanners. "Hold it...Halo 1, I'm picking up an unknown energy signature at Sector 5." Halo 2 reported. "Possibly a stray ship." "Copy, let's investigate." The leader agreed and the X-wing pilots began to fly to the suspected area. "Lock S-foils at attack positions just in case." When they got to the site, a hypergate is the only thing seen in space. "What the...Halo 1, you see this?!" "Yeah, it's a hypergate. I wonder what's it doing near Endor." Halo 1 began to communicate with the base to report their findings. "This is Halo 1, we have spotted a hypergate at Sector 5." The leader reported. "Request support over." "Affirmative. Mark it on the database for archival purposes." The base commander responded. Halo 2 began to think of a few ideas. "Mikrak, what happens when we step inside the hypergate?" Halo 2 asked. "Probably a bad idea in my case." Halo 1 responded. "Beside, we don't know where it leads. Maybe another planet or one with remnant Imperial activity. It's best if we stay away for now until we have the order to do so." Then, the hypergate was activated in a sudden moment. "Uh, should we go in now?" "You said that we are not suppose to cross inside!" Halo 2 rebuked. "I know, but maybe just this once." "Okay then...but don't blame me for this." The two X-wings crossed the hypergate. Shortly after, they then exited from it to see a planet in front of them. "Wow!" Halo 1 exclaimed. "Is that a planet?" "Looks like. It kinda...it kinda looks like Alderaan." Halo 2 followed while comparing it to the planet destroyed by the first Death Star early on. "We should check it out." "Agreed. Let's go." The X-wings then changed the settings of their S-foils to normal flight as they began to enter the atmosphere. When they did, they can see the mountains and the rolling plains in front of them. "You're right. It looks like Alderaan." Halo 1 admitted. While they continue to fly in the sky, an unusual creature was flying ahead of them. Lightly resembling the condor dragon of Endor, they were surprised by it. As well, a figure wearing clothing not found in the galaxy was riding it. "You see that? It looks like a guy is riding it." "It is fascinating indeed, we should check what's below." Halo 1 suggested. "Watch your backs." Halo 2 nodded in agreement before the X-wings landed in a nearby forests. They got out and armed their SE-14C blaster pistols for defense. They also brough their astromech droids down to maintain their starfighters. They then walked along the forest and began to explore. "Looks peaceful down here." Mikrak commented. "Sternbolt, you got the same feeling?" "A bit. But otherwise, okay." Sternbolt answered. "Hehe. I wonder how would the guys at Mos Eisley react when we found this planet." "They won't take it a bit well, so we better be careful." While walking, they can see movement on their scanners. "Hold on, I'm picking up movement." Mikrak reported. "Just stay calm. We don't know if the locals are friendly or not." The lifeforms began to close in on the pilots, prompting Sternbolt to try and talk their way out of trouble. "Uhh...we...are...friendly! We mean...no harm!" The movements stopped before one of them closed in on the pilots. The lifeform is a male with blonde hair and different clothing. What's more distinguishable is his ears. They are pointed. "Are you people Imperials?" He asked in a slightly different language. "Uh...no...we aren't." Sternbolt answered. "We...are...from the...Republic." ""Republic?"" The creature wondered. "We don't have it here in Falmart." ""Falmart?"" Mikrak asked with the same feeling. "Is it a system." "No, it's a continent. Our home. Also, we don't know what "system" means." The pilots were confused. "Anyway, do you have a settlement for us to rest for a while?" "Yes, we do. Follow me." The pilots agreed and they began to follow him to the settlement. "By the way, I'm Hodor Marceau. Who are you." "I'm Max Mikrak." The leader introduced himself. "And this here is my second-in-command, Luger Sternbolt." "You two have different names." Hodor commented. "My daughter would be surprised by you people." "You think she'll be fine?" Luger asked. "Oh, don't worry. She'll get along with you." XXXXXXX Hodor and the pilots reached the settlement, where the homes are high above them connected with bridges, reminiscent of those found in Endor. "Here we are." Hodor showed the settlement to them. "Make yourseves confortable." "Thank you, Hodor." Max thanked him. They continued to Hodor's home and they found a female quite similar to Hodor with her features of pointed ears and blonde hair. He then began to wake her up. "Tuka, Tuka. We have visitors." He told her and she began to wake up. "...mmmmnngghh...dad." "Good, you're awake." She then saw the pilots who are waiving their hands. "Uhh...hi." Luger greeted. "Who are these people, dad?" "They are friends. They came here peacefully." Hodor assured her. "Oh, if that's the case, I'm her daughter, Tuka." She introduced herself. "I'm Luger. Nice to meet you." Luger extended his hands towards Tuka before the latter hold his. "You're a fine lady if I say so myself." Max commented. "Oh, thank you." "Speaking of which, what is it with your clothes?" Hodor asked the pilots. "Oh, we are pilots flying machines of the sky. Where we came from, we are not from this world." "So you people are sent from the gods above?" Tuka followed. "No, we're not." Max then turned his attention to Luger. "It looks like the people here didn't went to space before. That's a problem for sure when they see it for the first time." "Will they cope with the others back at Endor?" Luger asked. "Let's provide them with help and encouragement as much as possible. Hopefully, they won't be afraid." Luger nodded. Then, the beeping from their scanners surprised them as well as Tuka and Hodor even more. "Kya...what is that strange sound?!" Tuka jumped with shock. "Hold on, we need to check." Max replied. "Luger, check the scanners and see what we've got." "Got it." They then spotted a large blip on the screen. "Looks like we have a big one not far ahead. You think it could be a large creature?" Tuka and Hodor were concerned. "Tuka, go with them." Hodor told her. "I'll keep the fire dragon distracted." "You sure, father?" "You'll be alright, my daughter. They'll keep you safe." Tuka was getting sad seeing that her father is risking his life to protect her. They exchange a hug before Hodor began to say some words. "May the heavens guide you in your journey." "I will...dad." "Max, Luger, take Tuka with you and get out of here. A beast known as the flame dragon will attack the village." "You got it, Hodor. Stay safe out there." Max replied. They they split up when they got to the ground. Then, the roar of a "flame dragon" can be heard and when it appeared, it began to attack the village and scare the pilots. "What is that?!" Luger frantically asked. "That's the flame dragon!" Tuka answered. "We need to get out of here!" Max fired his blaster pistol to no avail. "That thing is just as protected as an AT-AT!" Max commented. "We need to head for our X-wings!" "What is an "AT-AT?"" "Long story, we need to go!" The villagers then attempted to fight back but the dragon began burning them and eating z few more. "AAAAAAGGGHHH!" A villager screamed. "YUNO!" Tuka shouted in fear. "GOO!" Luger followed. Tuka was being led by Max and Luger away from her home as they head for the X-wings. The villagers' attempt to stop the attack became futile. "There it is!" Max shouted after spotting the X-wings. "R3, we have to move!" The astromech droids began to position themselves to be coupled within the starfighter. As the pilots began speedy preparations for take-off, Tuka was surprised by the units. "Are you leaving me behind?!" "Don't worry, we'll be back when the dragon is dead!" Luger assured her before changing a few plans. "Rocky, stay with Tuka." His astromech droid agreed before lowering it to accompany Tuka. After that, the canopies closed before the X-wings took off to engage the flame dragon. Tuka was awed by the engineering and the unusual sound as the X-wings increased altitude. "Lock S-foils in attack positions." Max ordered. "Also prepare your proton torpedoes for an unguided launch." "Copy, Halo 1." Luger responded. They then saw the black smoke and hot flames engulfing the surround area. "This is bad." Max commented. The fire dragon is in sight as they began to aim their lasers. "Got it on sight! Firing now!" The X-wings fired their lasers at the dragon, hurting it significantly. "It worked!" Luger observed. "Let's keep it up!" The dragon attempted to shoot its fire breath at the starfighters but their size, superior speed, firepower and maneuverability made it hard for the dragon to get a hit. "Head up and kill it outside the forest." Halo 1 suggested. "We don't want any more casualties." XXXXXXX In a village far from the forest, the population was doing their business trading, accommodating and exporting grain. A young lady with blue hair was with an old man walking along the path. "Master, with these supplies in hand, will it be possible to cast the magic spell?" She asked. "It might be possible at last, Lelei." Her master answered. "We can finally move on to more advanced spells from this point forward. You might be on par with your sister." "But...you have to be very careful with words. What you'ld said could put us in trouble." Then, a villager came to them. "Master Kato, Lelei, there is smoke in Koan Forest!" He reported. "Is that the flame dragon?" Kato wondered before they head for the vantage point to see the situation. "What's going on?" Lelei asked. "A flame dragon is attacking a village." Kato answered. XXXXXXX The X-wing pilots are confident of victory. The fire dragon was still tough to beat but finally met its match. Max then decided to use the proton torpedoes. "Time to end the dragon." "Roger." The X-wings aligned themselves for a shot. They fired them at the dragon and they fatally hit it with brute force. The dragon screamed in pain as it began to fall from the sky, officially ending the threat to Tuka's village. "Huff...hufff...hufff...that's the end of that." Luger confirmed. "Let's go back to Tuka." Max said. When they returned to their starting position, Tuka was nowhere to be seen. Luger's droid, R3-X8, also disappeared. "Tuka! Rocky!" Luger shouted to try and call them. "I think she may have returned to the village." Max uttered. "Let's go!" Luger nodded before sprinting off to the village with the lifeform scanner at hand. As guessed, Tuka and Rocky were there in the burning village, with the former looking for her father. "Faaaatther! Faaaaaaatther!" "Tuka, Tuka!" Luger shouted. "Luger?" Tuka ran out to hug Luger. "Tuka, what happened?" "I was looking for my father, hoping that he may still be alive." Max, however, has a different point of view. "I'm afraid your father didn't made it." Max answered. "What do you mean?! He could still be alive!" "We checked." He showed her the scanner with her as the only confirmed blip. "You're the only survivor of your home." Tuka couldn't believe what she has heard. Her father, her only parent, was killed in the attack. All she could do is hug Luger tightly while crying in agony. "...father..." "I'm sorry." Luger apologized. "We couldn't do anything to save them." As the mourning continued, Max began to receive a transmission. "Halo Squadron, do you copy? This is General Talor, where is your location?" "Transmitting position now." Max answered. "Look for black smoke in a forest." "Roger that. Were heading out." Tuka began to wonder about the communication. "Is that a spirit talking to you?" Tuka asked. "No. But...we have allies to help you out." Max answered. "Luger...will protect you from now on." Tuka's sadness was slowly being replace because of the news. Above, a GR-75 commanded by Rand Talor began to pick up the position of the pilots. "Sir, we have their position." The pilot reported. "Take us down." Talor requested. "Yes, sir." The transport craft began to descend to a nearby open area. Talor and a few Republic troopers began to head for the pilots. When they did found them, Madine began to call them. "Heeeeeyy!" The pilots noticed him. "We're here!" Max shouted. "Get out of here, now!" The pilots brought Tuka along to Talor. The pilots saluted shortly after. "We found the hypergate as reported...AND WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! Going through it without orders is dangerous!" "I'm sorry, sir." Max apologized. "It's a mistake on my part. It won't happen again." "Good. You're off with a warning." Max nodded. Then, Talor noticed Tuka hugging Luger. "Who is she?" He wondered. "Her name is Tuka, sir." Luger answered. "She's the only survivor in the attack of the settlement." "Was it armed confrontation?" "Not exactly, sir. A creature known here as the "fire dragon" attacked her home and killed all but her. We got her out to safety." "I'm sorry for her loss." Luger nodded in agreement before Talor began to offer help to Tuka. "Miss Tuka, come with us. We'll find you a new home." "Thank you, kind sir." Tuka replied. "Who are you?" "I'm General Rand Talor, pleasure to meet you." Tuka was glad helped arrived. "Anyway, about that hypergate, we found another one and it is confirmed it leads back to Endor. When we return back, I will inform General Solo and Calrissian about the discovery and maybe we can do further exploration on the planet." "Thank you." Luger thanked him. "Tuka, you have my word." The girl was filled with hope.